La primera Navidad
by Prc95
Summary: La primera Navidad después de la guerra vendrá con un sabor agridulce para todos.


Se acercaba la Navidad, y como era costumbre en esas fechas, la Madriguera era un ir y venir continuo de gente. Hijos que volvían del extranjero, amigos que llegaban para pasar unos días, maridos que aún tenían que trabajar.

Harry desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina. Se habría preparado un bol de cereales con leche caliente, y masticaba perezosamente mientras hojeaba el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que alguien había dejado en la encimera, junto a un pastel mordisqueado y a un vaso medio lleno de zumo de calabaza. Sospechaba que había sido el señor Weasley, que hacía ya rato que se había marchado al Ministerio.

Leyó con interés una noticia que hablaba sobre el reciente ascenso de Kingsley Shacklebolt como Primer Ministro. Sonrió encantado. Ahora que un miembro de la Orden estaba al cargo, nada podía ir mal. Por supuesto la Orden había sabido de aquella noticia días atrás, cuando Kingsley se apareció en mitad del salón con botellas del mejor hidromiel que se podía encontrar a la redonda y les invitó a todos. A Harry le caía bien porque, a pesar de su apariencia de tipo duro, sabía ver el lado cómico a las situaciones. Y eso era difícil en esos momentos, con la Guerra tan reciente.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, Harry?

Ron aún tenía los ojos legañosos cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Llevaba puesto el pijama y este, como casi toda su ropa, le quedaba un poco pequeño y dejaba al descubierto muñecas y sus tobillos. Se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello pelirrojo y bostezó ruidosamente.

-No tenía sueño -el joven se encogió de hombros y terminó su desayuno. -¿Y tú?

Ron se acercó hasta la encimera y cogió con desconfianza el pastelito. Se lo llevó a la nariz, lo olfateó y, como si hubiese decidido que no podía tener nada peligroso, se lo metió entero en la boca.

-_Er...mi...on_ -dijo con la boca llena, expulsando mijitas que acabaron en los cristales de las gafas de Harry. Tragó todo con dificultad y repitió: -Hermione. Me ha vuelto a mandar una lechuza...

Frunció el ceño y rebuscó en los estantes en busca de más comida.

-¿Dónde está mi madre cuando quiero salchichas con beicon? -masculló. Sacó una caja de galletas _El hipogrifo integral_, comprobó que aún quedaban y suspiró. -Bueno, estoy también está bien...

-¿Has hecho el informe? -Ron mordisqueó una galleta redonda, rellena de chocolate y nueces con forma de cabeza de hipogrifo.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó que su bol se lavase mediante magia. Luego guardó los cereales y quitó las migas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Creo que lo empezaré mañana, cuando Ginny esté haciendo los deberes.

El pelirrojo puso mala cara, como si las galletas estuviesen caducadas.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer un informe sobre el uso indebido de la autoridad mágica... ¡se supone que todo eso ya lo sabemos! Gawain nos dio una charla en octubre, ¿la recuerdas? Son unos pesados, unos malditos pesados.

-Venga, Ron, no es para tanto. Ya sabías que la academia de aurores no sería emoción todo el rato, Kingsley nos previno -le recordó Harry pacientemente.

Ron parecía malhumorado, y su amigo sabía que no era por culpa de los deberes. Lo observó mientras engullía una galleta tras otra hasta terminar el paquete. Luego siguió buscando más comida: una manzana, dos plátanos y algunas uvas sueltas. Se limpió la boca con el dorso del pijama y fue a dejarse caer en el sofá del salón. Harry no se movió de la cocina porque sabía que Ron no parmanecería allí mucho tiempo. Efectivamente, su pelirrojo amigo se incorporó y se asomó a la ventana, jugueteó con el péndulo del reloj y luego se encaminó a las escaleras.

-¿Vienes?

Harry, que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, asintió con la cabeza. Subieron en silencio, intentando no despertar a los que dormían. Harry fue enumerando mentalmente a la gente que había en la casa a medida que iban subiendo: Bill y Fleur, Charlie, George, la señora Weasley, Ginny... Estaba previsto que la señora Tonks y el pequeño Teddy llegasen en un par de días a pasar la Nochebuena con ellos. Harry estaba deseoso de ver al pequeño y no veía el momento de que llegaran.

Las camas estaban deshechas, las cosas esparcidas por el suelo y los baúles abiertos a los pies de la cama. Ron y Harry se habían instalado en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon. Compartían piso con George de forma temporal hasta que encontrasen uno para ellos. La academia de aurores quedaba cerca y era mejor que usar constantemente la red flú.

Tras decidir que no cursaría su último año en Hogwarts, Harry se sintió extraño. Por una parte deseaba volver una vez más, despedirse en condiciones de lo que había sido su hogar durante seis años. Añoraba el viejo castillo, sus terrenos, su cama con dosel en la torre de Gryffindor, sentarse con sus amigos junto a la chimenea e ir a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña. Pero, cuando le ofrecieron una plaza en la academia, se planteó si merecía la pena esperar un año más. A fin de cuentas era lo que había deseado desde que tenía quince años, ser auror. Y, además, tampoco estaba completamente seguro de querer volver a poner los pies en Hogwarts, o al menos durante una temporada. Aún tenía horribles pesadillas relacionadas con Voldemort y la Batalla Final. Seguía viendo a la gente morir, a Snape desangrándose, incluso a _Naigini_ enroscada junto a su amo. Aún había restos del duelo en el Gran Comedor y habían tenido que distribuir las mesas de forma distinta. Harry sabía que volver significaría revivir la pesadilla, y de momento no creía estar preparado.

Ron tampoco volvió ese curso, porque Kingsley habló con Gawain Robards, el jefe de aurores, para que lo admitiesen un año antes, con Harry. No hubo demasiados problemas, aunque la señora Weasley no estuvo muy conforme con eso de que su hijo no terminase los estudios.

Al final había sido Hermione la única que sí había vuelto a Hogwarts. Ahora iba al mismo curso que Ginny, y compartía clases con Neville y Luna Lovegood. Harry sentía cierta envidia al imaginárselos a los cuatro en Hogwarts, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Estaba haciendo lo que quería.

-Hermione me ha vuelto a proponer ir a pasar unos días con ella y sus padres -Ron desdobló una hoja de pergamino que había sobre su cama y la leyó por encima.

-¿Qué problema hay con eso? -Harry se encogió de hombros. -Yo paso las vacaciones en casa de mi novia.

-Imbécil -Ron le lanzó un cojín a la cara. -Recuerda que _tu_ novia es _mi_ hermana. Y tú pasas las vacaciones en casa de tu amigo que, de casualidad, es hermano de tu novia, que te quede claro.

-Sí, por supuesto -Harry esbozó una sonrisa. -Bueno, ¿qué te ocurre con Hermione? ¿Por qué no quieres ir? No la ves desde agosto.

-Ya... -Ron suspiró con pesar. -Y quiero verla ya, colega. Pero creía que el plan era el de siempre, que se viniese a la Madriguera. Pero dice que no, que prefiere estar con sus padres. Y no sé... Creo que no les caigo del todo bien. O por lo menos a su padre, ¿recuerdas cómo me miró cuando nos los encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante? Me iba a acuchillar con la mirada, tío.

A Harry el señor Granger le había caido francamente bien, y eso que no hablaron mucho. Tenía que reconocer que se mostró un tanto distante, pero teniendo en cuenta que Hermione había visto peligrar su vida por su culpa, era lo menos que podía esperar. La chica había vuelto sola a Australia días después de la caída de Voldemort. No les costó mucho localizarlos aunque, por lo que dijo, quitarles el hechizo de borrado de memoria y convencerles de que quiénes eran en realidad, fue más complicado. Por lo que los dos amigos sabían, los señores Granger se habían mostrado recelosos con Hermione durante una buena temporada; se habían pasado un año creyendo ser quiénes no eran y eso era algo que no podían olvidar tan fácilmente. Habían vuelto a Inglaterra, pues tenían un negocio que atender y una vida que rehacer, pero se habían dejado buenos amigos en Australia. Así que, para compensarles, Hermione parecía decidida a pasar todas las vacaciones con ellos. Era un modo de intentar disculpar todos las navidades y veranos que había pasado con sus amigos en vez de con sus padres.

-No exageres, Ron -Harry sacudió la cabeza. -Seguro que fue impresión tuya.

-¡Qué no, tío! -Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. -Ese hombre seguro que tiene ganas de estrangularme o algo así. A lo mejor cuelga mi cabeza como si fuese un elfo doméstico.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada que debió de oirse por toda la casa. Cerró la boca en el acto, pero no pudo vitar dibujar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te da miedo lo que te pueda hacer un _muggle_? Vas a ser auror, ¡no te puede asustar el padre de Hermione!

-Déjalo, tú no lo entenderías -Ron sacudió. la cabeza. -Mi padre te considera una especie de hijo o algo así... Está encantado de que salgas con Ginny.

-No creo que "encantado" sea lo mejor para definirlo -comentó Harry recordando una escena bastante embarazosa relacionada con una mano mal posicionada en el cuerpo de Ginny y el señor Weasley pasando a su lado.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Le voy a decir que no, que venga ella y punto. Además, a mamá no le hará gracia que me vaya. Es la primera Navidad que vamos a pasar sin... -su voz se convirtió en un susurro: -Fred.

Harry no supo que contestarle a eso. Aún se sentía culpable por la muerte del hermano de Ron. Si hubiese sido más rápido o si hubiese actuado de un modo menos imprudente, quizás Fred estuviese ahora en la Madriguera, perfeccionando artículos para la tienda con George.

-Hermione no va a venir. Lo sabes -le acabó por advertir en un tono conciliador. No quería pelearse con su mejor amigo.

Dejó a Ron refunfuñando en la cama. Bajó las escaleras de puntillas y, asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, entró a hurtadillas al dormitorio de Ginny.

Sonrió al verla acostada, de espaldas a la puerta. El cabello se extendia sobre la almohada como un abanico rojo, y solo podía apreciar parte de la cara. El resto del cuerpo estaba acurrucado bajo las mantas.

_Arnold_, el _micropuff_, chilló dentro de su caja de cartón, sobresaltando a Harry. El chico apretó los dientes y trató de ser lo más sigiloso posible.

-Te he oído, Harry -la voz de Ginny lo hizo trastabillar y caer de boca, frenando con la cama. -Pareces una chaterría ambulante.

-No me dicen lo mismo en la academia -repuso Harry, apuntando la puerta con su varita para cerrarla y tumbándose al lado de Ginny.

-Pues voy a tener que ir yo personalmente a decir que parece que tienes dos pies izquierdos -Ginny se giró y se quedó apoyada sobre un codo. -Por cierto, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en _mi_ cuarto y tumbarte en _mi_ cama?

Harry intentó poner cara de bueno, pero no lo consiguió. Dejó que las gafas le resbalasen hasta la punta de la nariz y la miró por encima de ellas.

-Hermione la ha vuelto a escribir a tu hermano -le dijo, acariciándole el pelo distraídamente. -Para que vaya a pasar las vacaciones a su casa.

-Ah, genial. Pero seguro que el imbécil de Ronald ha dicho que no -Harry asintió con la cabeza y Ginny suspiró: -A veces pienso que tiene el cerebro de un troll. ¿Qué excusa ha puesto?

-Dice que el señor Granger lo odia -Harry se fijó en cómo los rayos de sol que entraban ascendían por la pared -y que tú madre no iba a querer que pasase Navidad fuera de casa.

-Lo del señor Granger es una excusa muy barata -repuso Ginny -y, en cuanto a mi madre, creo que lo acabará entiendo. Es justo que ahora sea Ron el que se vaya. Hermione siempre ha tenido que venir.

-Me ha dicho que le va a escribir a Hermione -Harry dibujó el contorno de la mandíbula de la chica con un la yema del dedo índico -y le va a decir que venga.

Ginny se incorporó como si de un resorte se tratase. Pasó por encima de Harry y se calzó las zapatillas de lona, murmurando para sí.

-Voy a hablar con ese cabeza de chorlito y lo voy a sacar a patadas de esta casa... -masculló mientras salía, dando un portazo.

Harry se quedó solo en la cama, con cara de tonto. Tuvo el impulso de seguir a Ginny para ver lo que decía a Ron, pero entonces descubrió que el olor de la chica estaba por todas partes: almohada, sábanas, edredón. Decidió quedarse allí un poco más, no era tampoco cuestión de interrumpir una pelea fraternal.

Al cabo de un rato lo venció la curiosidad y se tuvo que levantar perezosamente. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de cara con la señora Weasley, que llevaba un montón de ropa limpia en los brazos.

-Ginny no está -fue lo primero que dijo con voz atropellada.

La señora Weasley miró por encima del hombro del muchacho hacia el interior de la habitación, luego clavó sus ojos en él y, arqueando una ceja, le dijo:

-La próxima vez que te vea saliendo del dormitorio de mi hija, yo misma me encargaré de que el único modo de tener hijos sea la adopción, ¿me he explicado bien? -Harry asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. -Eso es. Ahora, ¿quieres algo de desayunar? Bill, Fleur y Charlie están ya abajo.

-Eh... oh, no, gracias, señora Weasley. Llevo un buen rato levantado -Harry se hizo a un lado. -Voy... subo a la habitación de Ron. Ahí si puedo entrar, ¿verdad?

-No juegues con fuego, Potter -le advirtió la señora Weasley, pero Harry vio como sonreía.

En la mitad de las escaleras, se encontró de frente con George, que bajaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días, George.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón mientras el gemelo seguía su camino. No había que ser muy listo para saber que George no era el mismo. Dejó de serlo la noche que Fred murió. Se pasaba el día con aire alicaído, y ni siquiera su negocio le ayudaba a emocionarse. Harry llevaba tiempo deseando decirle cuánto lo sentía, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Y George siempre evitaba hablar de su hermano. Harry no le había oído pronunciar el nombre de Fred desde que lo enterraron un soleado y fresco sábado de principios de mayo.

-¡... tu novia, Ronald!

-¡Mi casa no tiene nada de...!

-¡...sufrido y se merece...!

Harry dudó en si entrar o no. Sabía que cuando Ginny se enfadaba, era mejor no estar cerca de su campo de visión o podías acabar siendo víctima de alguno de sus hechizos mocomurciélagos. Optó por esperar sentado en el último escalón hasta que la discusión se calmase.

-¡Vas a ir y vas a pasar las vacaciones con tu novia, Ronald Weasley, y ya me encargaré yo de mamá y papá si hace falta! -Ginny salió, dando un portazo y pasó junto a Harry sin mirarlo.

-Mujeres... -Ron salió poco después con cara de malas pulgas. Por suerte, el sí reparó en el chico que había sentado en la escalera.

-Vamos, míralo por el lado bueno: Ginny siempre consigue todo lo que se propone. Tu madre acabará por darte permiso -le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

**.-·o0O0o·-.**

Tal y como Ron había dicho, la señora Weasley se opuso tajantemente en un principio a dejar que uno de sus hijos se fuese en Navidad.

-Ya me ha costado mucho traer a Charlie de Rumania como para que ahora se me vaya el pequeño, ¡no señor! Si Hermione quiere estar con Ron, que venga. Sabe que aquí siempre es bien recibida. Mira, si quiere podemos invitar a sus padres, no me importa. Tendríamos que arreglar el desván, pero se puede hacer. ¿Es qué no puedo pasar unas vacaciones con toda mi familia?

Ginny decidió entonces hablar con su padre. El señor Weasley era más comprensivo que su mujer, y el hecho de que los padres de Hermione fuesen_muggles_, era un punto a su favor. Harry vio como Ginny perseguía al señor Weasley a escondidas de su madre para intentar convencerle. Ron se mantenía al margen, farfullando que aquello no iba a salir bien.

La señora Weasley se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido constantemente, pero tras una larga conversación en susurros con su marido (Ginny intentaba escuchar por detrás de la muerta) dejó a regañadientes que Ron se fuese la mañana de Nochebuena. Acordaron con los Granger abrir un canal de polvos flú durante unos minutos.

Harry se sintió extraño cuando vio a su amigo desaparecer por la chimenea. Iba a ser la primera Navidad (si no contaba la del año anterior en la que habían estado peleados) que pasase sin Ron en mucho tiempo. Lo más extraño aún era que Ron se iba para estar con Hermione

Por suerte Andromeda Tonks llegó horas después de que Ron se marchase y con ella venía el pequeño Teddy.

Harry se lanzó a coger al bebé nada más verlo aparecer en el patio. Era ya un pequeño y regordete crío, con una naricilla redonda como un botón y una mata de cabello que cambia de color constantemente pasando por las tonalidades más variopintas.

-Mira, te ha echado de menos, Harry -le dijo Andromeda cuando Teddy extendió sus manitas en dirección a su padrino, balbuceando felizmente.

Con la cantidad de gente que eran, la señora Weasley tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para distribuir correctamente las habitaciones. Harry acabó compartiendo dormitorio con George y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si tendría que dormir en la cama de Fred.

**.-·o0O0o·-.**

-Mira, creo que intenta cogerte las gafas.

Hacía rato que la comida de Navidad había terminado, pero todos seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa, bebiendo y recordando anécdotas. Harry y Ginny se habían escabullido hasta la habitación de los gemelos, y se habían llevado con ellos al pequeño Teddy. El niño miraba embobado las gafas de su joven padrino, y abría y cerraba sus manitas mientras las señalaba.

Harry se las quitó y las colocó sobre la nariz diminutiva de Ted. Las gafas no tardaron en resbalarse por el puente, pero eso pareció hacerle mucha gracia al niño. Harry sentó al bebé de ocho meses sobre su barriga, y encogió las piernas para que apoyase la espalda en ellas. Estaba tumbado en la cama, con Ginny a su lado en una silla. Ted balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, mirando curioso a su alrededor.

-Papapapapapapapa -hablaba y reía, cómodo con su entorno.

-Es como si dijese papá -dijo Harry en un susurro.

-No dice eso, todavía no tiene edad para hablar -repuso Ginny negando con la cabeza. -Son sólo ocho meses.

Harry recuperó sus gafas, y Ted soltó un grito de protesta. Se echó sobre su padrino y gateó sobre su pecho para volver a hacerse con ellas.

-¿Cuál crees que será su primera palabra? -le preguntó Harry a su novia, cogiendo al niño y alzándolo en el aire. -¡Bú! ¡Vuela, Teddy, vuelva!

Teddy soltó una larga carcajada, pero de pronto puso mala cara y le empezó a temblar la barbilla. Harry decidió que era mejor no moverlo demasiado, y lo volvió a abjar.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -le dijo Ginny. -Y no lo sé. Todos los niños dicen "papá" la primera vez. Pero porque es el sonido más fácil. Mamá dice que la primera palabra de Ron fue "patata".

Teddy se había acurrucado en el pecho de Harry, y ahora miraba tranquilamente en dirección a Ginny. La muchacha le acarició dulcemente las mejillas y le dio un besito en la frente. Harry cogió con la mano la manta que había en la cama de al lado, y envolvió con ella a Teddy.

-¿Lo llevamos a su cuna? -propuso, incorporándose lentamente para no alterar al niño.

-Sí, va a ser lo mejor. Se está quedando dormidito -Ginny cogió a Teddy en brazos, que se quejó un poco al cambiar de manos, pero rápidamente se volvió a acomodar y apoyó la cabecita en el pecho de la chica.

.-·o0O0o·-.

Después de acostar, arropar a Teddy y asegurarse por enésima vez de que la ventana estaba cerrada para que no le entrase el frío, Harry aceptó bajar de nuevo a la cocina para reunirse con el resto de la familia. Ginny lo llevó de la mano, y Harry se dejó guiar con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¿Crees que estarán lo suficientemente borrachos como para...? -Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que callase.

Se oían sollozos provenientes del dormitorio principal. Sollozos de mujer. Era como si estuviese escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada en un intento de pasar desapercibido.

-¿Mamá? -Ginny se deshizo de la mano de Harry y abrió suavemente la puerta.

Harry intentó mantenerse aparte, y bajó un escalón. Pero pudo ver a la señora Weasley sentada en el borde de la cama, con un pañuelo en la mano y los ojos hinchados.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa? -Ginny entró sin pedir permiso. Harry se quedó parado, no muy seguro de que hacer.

-¿Qué? No me pasa nada cielo -la señora Weasley acarició el pelo de su hija pequeña. -He subido un momento a coger una cosa y... -Harry bajó un escalón más. -No sé por qué pero... -la voz se le quebró y emitió otro sollozo -me ha dado por acordarme de la última Navidad que pasamos todos juntos y...

-Mamá -suspiró Ginny, abrazando a la mujer.

-Si es que soy una tonta, hija -se sonó los mocos ruidosamente. -Pero es que... la última vez que tuve a todos mis hijos juntos en Navidad fue antes de que Ron entrase a Hogwarts -no pudo evitarlo y volvió a llorar.

-Ay, mamá -Harry bajó otro escalón más, ¿no sería mejor irse?

-Me acuerdo tanto de Fred... todos los días, a todas horas. Era mi niño... -más lágrimas -y le encantaba la Navidad. Tú lo sabes, cariño, sabes lo que disfrutaba con la nieve, y los regalos, y la comida de Navidad... Tenía que haber sido más blanda con él... ¡si hubiese sabido...!

-Nadie se imaginaba que algo así le pudiese suceder -repuso Ginny con voz suave. -Freddie era joven y estaba sano.

-Ya lo sé, Ginny... Pero... Y ahora... ahora que casi estábais todos... Ron se ha ido a casa de los Granger...

-Sabes era justo que se fuese por una vez. Déjalo, que se acostumbre a la comida de su futura suegra.

La señora Weasley soltó una risita nerviosa, y Ginny suspiró.

-Si quieres nos podemos quedar tú y yo un ratito aquí arriba, mamá. Harry puede decirle al resto que bajamos después, ¿verdad, Harry?

El muchacho sintió como le subían los colores, asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras.

Habían pasado de la cocina al salón, y seguían bebiendo whisky de fuego mientras cantaban villancicos de duendes y trasgos que recibían calcetines de lana por Navidad. Harry se sentó junto al señor Weasley, que llevaba las gafas torcidas y olía alcohol.

-¿Has visto a Molly?

-Está arriba, con Ginny. Ahora bajarán.

El señor Weasley asintió y suspiró profundamente. Por un momento se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, y se colocó bien las lentes con un dedo. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se colocó bien el cuello de camisa.

-Conforme creces, Harry, te das cuenta de que lo agridulce que puede llegar a esa esta época.

Y Harry asintió con la cabeza, porque lo entendía y se sentía raro. Veía a Bill, Fleur y Charlie reirse con los chistes de Kingsley. A Andromeda conversar con Hestia Jones. Si alguien se asomaba en ese momento al salón, vería un a un grupo de personas felices, disfrutan de una comida de Navidad como muchas otras familias. Pero solo unos metros sobre sus cabezas, había una mujer llorando la pérdida de un hijo, y un poco más arriba, un pequeño que no siquiera había cumplido el año, dormía plácidamente sin poder imaginarse que "papá" nunca sería una palabra recurrida en su vocabulario. Porque ni su padre ni su madre le escucharían nunca hablar, ni lo verían andar, ni sabrían que su hijo crecía sano y fuerte.

Harry llenó una copa de whisky de fuego hasta el borde, y pidió un brindis. La mayoría estaban ya demasiado borrachos como para sostener sus vasos sin que les temblase la voz, pero todos alzaron la mano y chocaron sus bebidas por Fred, por Remus, por Tonks, por Ojoloco, por Dobby y por todos aquellos que ya no estaban con ellos. Luego el muchacho dio un trago largo y vació su copa, intentando hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ahí, todas las Navidades serían igual, y tenía que acostumbrarse y aprender a disfrutarlas.


End file.
